(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic package structure and method for making the same, particularly to an electronic package structure capable of reducing the volume of the electronic package structure and method for making the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional direct current to direct current (DC to DC) converter package structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,086 is a DC-to-DC converter package. The DC-to-DC converter package structure 100 comprises a system circuit board 120, a copper substrate 110 and a plurality of electronic elements. The system circuit board 120 is placed on the copper substrate 110 and thus the heat can be uniformly dissipated through the copper substrate 110 provided on the bottom of the device. The above electronic elements comprise a main transformer 130, an output inductor 140, synchronous rectifiers 150, output capacitors 160 and input capacitors 170 which are provided on the system circuit board 120 and are electrically coupled to each other through the circuit layout inside the system circuit board 120. An independent output connector is provided on the right-hand side of the system circuit board 120 and is coupled to the system circuit board 120 through a flexible printed circuit board.